Dance In The Dark
Dance in the Dark is the musical easter egg of the Zombies maps from Despair onwards. It is written and performed by American artist Lady Gaga, as part of "The Fame Monster" EP. It is a gothic song which lyrically describes a woman who can only have sex with the lights off because she is ashamed and embarrased of her body. In Zombies, however, it describes Sophia's role in the story, and how she couldn't do anything to stop the situation because of her position in Group 935 and her submissive relationship with Ludvig Maxis. Dance in the Dark, aswell as several other songs to a lesser extent, inspired the events of Dark Tears. It is also notable as to having a spoken interlude in which 20th Century dead celebrity's names are spoken out, such as Marilyn Monroe, Stanley Kubrick and Princess Diana. Activating the song in The Dark grants the player a Pack-A-Punched Model 1887. Dance In The Dark became part of "The Ebon Monster" following Vengeance. Lyrics Normal lyrics are written normally whilst spoken lyrics are written in italics and (background lyrics are written within brackets, aswell as changes in tune). (Instrumental intro) Silicon, saline, poison inject me Baby, I'm a free bitch I'm a free bitch Some girls won't dance to the beat of the tribe She won't walk away But she won't look back She looks good But her boyfriend says she's a mess She's a mess, She's a mess Now the girl is stressed She's a mess She's a mess She's a mess She's a mess (Tellem', girls) Baby loves to dance in the dark 'Cuz when he's lookin' She falls apart Baby loves to dance in the dark (Tellem', girls) Run run Her kiss is a vampire grin The moon lights her way while she's howlin' at him She looks good But her boyfriend says she's a tramp She's a tramp She's a vamp But she still does her dance She's a tramp She's a vamp But she still kills the dance (Tellem', girls) Baby loves to dance in the dark 'Cuz when he's lookin' She falls apart Baby loves to dance in the dark (Tellem', girls) In the dark She loves to dance in the dark In the dark She loves, she loves to dance in the dark Marilyn Judy Sylvia Tellem' how you feel girls! Work your blonde Jon Benét Ramsey We'll haunt like Liberace Find your freedom in the music Find your Jesus Find your Kubrick You will never fall apart Diana, you're still in our hearts Never let you fall apart Together we'll dance in the dark Baby loves to dance in the dark 'Cuz when he's lookin' She falls apart Baby loves to dance in the dark Baby loves to dance in the dark 'Cuz when he's lookin' She falls apart (Instrumental Outro) Trivia *Dance In The Dark is the official "inspiration" song which the Author listened to when either he was planning out the storyline, writing the storyline or typing it up. Dance in the Dark is the song of Dark Tears, just as Perform this Way was the song of Time Travel Will Tell, Pareidolia (and others) were the songs of Dawn of a new Dusk and In the End and Hung Up were the songs of A Universe Splintered. *Dance In The Dark and Revelation are the only musical easter eggs that aren't letters or messages between characters in the Dark Tears storyline, although Dance In The Dark carries a little backstory to Sophia, like all songs within The Ebon Monster.